everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Book of Tricks
Summary: Rose and Lili Lokasenna, while searching for information about their grandfather, discover a mysterious book. Script (The camera opens up on a cute little cottage in the woods. It pans over to a tree, where a pink-haired, blue-eyed, glasses-wearing girl is sitting on one of the branches reading.) (Then, another girl calls out to her.) Girl: (offscreen) Rosa! Hey! Rosa! (Rose sighs and rolls her eyes.) Rose: Lili, how many times do I have to say it? Not Rosa. Just Rose. (The camera pans downward to the unnamed girl. She has curly blonde hair and violet eyes.) Lili: Yeah, yeah, blah blah Rose sounds grown-up something something immature blah blah. I was actually gonna ask you something! (Rose sighs again, but puts down her book.) Rose: Fine. What is it? Lili: I was thinking, and I thought, "What are we gonna do for the family tree project?" We know Mom's side of the story, but the only person on Dad's side is Grandma! Rose: ...well, now that you mention it, it is quite perplexing that he's never mentioned his father. Lili: Exactly! Soooo I was gonna go to the attic and check things out there! You wanna come? Rose: Wait, what? B-but Dad told us to never go there! (Lili pouts.) Lili: Oh, lighten up! You’re in fourth grade! C'mon, have some fun! Rose: For the last time, Lili, I'm not- (We cut to the attic, where Lili is going through boxes. Rose stands in the middle of the room, bewildered.) Rose: ...how in the world did I get here? (Lili gasps in delight, pulling a beaten leather book from one of the boxes.) Lili: Found something! (She squints at the cover to read the title.) Lili: Book...of...Book of... Rose: Book of Tricks. Lili: Ohhh, thanks for that! Rose: Why aren't you wearing your glasses? Lili: Cause glasses are dorky? (Rose scowls, but doesn’t say anything. Lili opens the book.) Lili Lokasenna: 'Woah! There are so many spells in here! Which one do you want to try? '''Rose Lokasenna: '''I don't think we should do this...Something feels off about this book. '''Lili Lokasenna: '''Ooooh! Illusion spells, Imma try one. '''Rose Lokasenna: '''Don't you dare! '(Lili begins mubling a spell under her breath and an illusion of potatoes raining from the sky appears outside the window) Rose Lokasenna: 'What did you do?! '''Lili Lokasenna: '''it's the spell to give the illusion of weird things falling from the sky and it depends on what you want to rain down. '''Rose Lokasenna: '''Wow. Okay maybe one couldn't hurt. How about this one? '(she conjures an illusion of their grandmother) Lili Lokasenna: 'Oh cool a summoning spell! I'm gonna try and summon in my own Pegasus! '(Lili closes her eyes and begins to mumble the spell but as she does, inside the Dark Void Fenrir's energy chains begin breaking as a portal forms underneath him, the more Lili recites the spell the more broken the chains become. Finally the chains shatter completely and Fenrir drops into the portal below him and the book begins to glow with a dark aura. Suddenly a portal appears out of it, the two sisters scream and hide in a corner of the attic, a one armed Fenrir claws himself out of the portal as it closes behind him. The girls cover their mouths trying not to make a sound, Fenrir sniffs the air, turns and bursts out of the attic window and begins running in the direction of Berlin, Grimmany, at break-neck speed. Vali comes home to find the attic window broken and his daughters huddled in a corner and the open book on the floor.) Vali Lokasenna: 'Oh my goodness. Girls are you alright? What did you do? '''Lili Lokasenna: '''Dad, I...I don't know. All I did was try a summoning spell and a giant wolf with one arm came out of a portal from the book! '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Listen to me, that is no wolf. That's Fenrir, your uncle! And you released him?! '''Lili Lokasenna: '''I didn't know! I'm sorry I- '(Vali puts a finger to his daughter's lips and takes out his portal bracelet and calls Chain but he doesn't pick up) Vali Lokasenna: 'Chain, Fenrir somehow got released! Get Prism, get the kids and get out as soon as you can! '(The camera switches to a park where the Bound-Amitola family are having a morning run together outskirts of Berlin. Chain's wolf ears suddenly perk up and he and Prism get their weapons out. Suddenly Fenrir leaps in. The siblings panic and quickly run behind a tree, calls their teammates and activates their weapons) Chain Bound: 'HOW?! '''Fenrir: '''16 years...you thought you can get rid of me that easily? '''Prism Amitola: '''Leave my family alone you monster! '(Fenrir growls but is struck at the back of his head by a whip. He growls and turns around to see the Rebel Hunters standing there with their weapons drawn) Yang Hou: '''Well this is one awkward family reunion. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Not now Yang! '''Nia Troy: N-never mind the poorly timed jokes! How did you even get here? (Fenrir grins.) Fenrir: Father had a backup plan. A little something called...the Book of Tricks. Right before he was dragged in, he used what ever he had left to transform his sword into this book. A conduit of the ver place you little ingrates sent me. Chain Bound; 'But now that you're here, kids how about a little family bonding with your grandpa? If we can't send him back the easy way, why don't we force him back? '(Everyone preps their weapons) Prism Amitola: 'Let's see if you still have anything left in you. '(And with that Chain, Prism and the Hunters all leap off into battle. The whole team quickly switches their weapons to gun-mode except for Valeria who switches it to bow-and-arrow mode, and begin firing at Fenrir at breakneck speed . Distracting him long enough for Foxx to transform into his fox form and go one-on-one against Fenrir) Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'Huh, a fox and a wolf fight. Not too shabby. '(Foxx swings his claws at Fenrir and uses one of his tails to knock him down. Fenrir falls onto his back and fox continues to start beating on him) Foxx Otur: 'Adam! Shade! Now! '(Adam grabs on to one of Foxx's tails and he swings in and drop kicks Fenrir in the chest, he stabs him in the shoulders with his tantos and kicks them out causing the wolf to flail out in pain. At that moment Shade comes in on his hoverboard and kick-flips the wolf across the neck, Fenrir attempts to slash him but Shade blacks it with his hoverboard.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Aki! Yang! Yoruko! Turn up the heat! '(Yoruko creates propulsion glyphs for herself, Yang and Akihiro and they rocket straight into Fenrir with their weapons in flame mode and Kagami swoops in behind them. Suddenly a portal opens in the midst of all the gun fire and Vali runs in with thebook. He grabs Yoruko and pulls her out of the fight) (Fenrir growls.) Fenrir: Vali, my traitorous brother. What business do you have here? Vali Lokasenna: I don't care for you, Fenrir, I need to talk to them! (He holds up the Book.) Vali Lokasenna: This is how Fenrir was released. Yoruko, I figured if your mother was one of those who helped seal him, maybe you can do so too!This book is a conduit of the Dark Realm so theoretically it would work even if there is just one person. But it'll require your blood as proof that you are her daughter. Yoruko Senju: ''Hai! ''(means yes in Japanese) (Yoruko bites her nail, drawing blood and smears it over the book and activates a glyph. The book begins to glow with a red aura and a portal opens, with fire chains shooting out of it and tying Fenrir up. The angry wolf flails around in pain) Fenrir: N-no! I cannot...I WILL not be contained again! The Book of Tricks... One day, you will regret this spell! (The chains start dragging him into the portal. However, Yoruko is starting to look tired.) Yoruko Senju: H-huh...? Why do I feel so...tired... (Her finger starts smoking. The Rebel Hunters stare in confusion.) Foxx Otur: I-is she...catching on fire? Yoruko Senju: It's fine! He's almost in! (Fenrir flails around angrily trying to escape the chains but Yoruko tightens the chains drags him into the portal and Sealing it. Her hands suddenly burst into flames and everyone screams, Akihiro runs over with a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire on her hands.) Nia Troy: That's wierd no blood, no scorch marks. Yoruko are you alright? Yoruko Senju: 'I'm fine I'm just a little tired that's all. '''Vali Lokasenna: '''It seems that the flames were the product of you burning through your powers and energy, literally. It doesn't hurt you but it can effect others. '''Chain Bound: '''So what should we do with this bo- '(Before he could continue, Prism grabs the book walks over to the nearby canal and dumps it in) Prism Amitola: '''THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR COMING ANYWHERE NEAR MY HUSBAND AND CHILDREN YOU PIECE OF- '''Chain Bound: '''Babe, not in front of the kids. '''Prism Amitola: '''Oh, sorry. '''Nia Troy: Although...who did cast the unbinding spell? Vali Lokasenna: ...about that... (The book, underwater, floats through the canal. A voiceover then speaks to the audience.) ???: Fools...they do not know what is coming...Huh? OH SHI- (A motor boat swoops by and shreds the book, destroying the conduit to the dark realm for good.) Category:Work in Progress Category:Fan Webisodes